New Generation 2 : When Federal Agents meet CSIs
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Monica a été enlevée… Le peu d’éléments recueillis conduit l’affaire à être abandonnée. Mais bientôt l’espoir va renaître avec l’aide de la police scientifique de Las Vegas.
1. 1ère partie

Title: **New Generation 2 : When Federal Agents meet CSIs**

Author: Leslie

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over avec CSI

Spoilers : sequel de New Generation : The Recruit

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease: lesliesidlehotmail.com

Author's note:

Summary : Monica a été enlevée… Le peu d'éléments recueillis conduit l'affaire à être abandonnée. Mais bientôt l'espoir va renaître avec l'aide de la police scientifique de Las Vegas.

* * *

**- Washington DC, 2 mai 2003, 22h30 -**

Allison Moreau se trouvait dans son appartement, assise sur son canapé et fixant son téléphone qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. A côté d'elle, se tenait un magazine, ouvert sur un article d'entomologie. Un numéro était griffonné sur le côté avec une inscription : LVPD Crime Lab. GG

Elle soupira longuement avant de composer le numéro, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

" Grissom "

" Dr Grissom… Gil Grissom ? " dit-elle en bégayant légèrement

" C'est bien moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? " demanda-t-il intrigu

" Je suis l'agent Allison Moreau du FBI, de Washington " elle l'entendit pousser un soupir

" Que puis-je faire pour le FBI ? " il avait l'air ennuyé tout à coup

" Je vous appelle pour vous demander de l'aide… " avoua-t-elle

" De l'aide ? Le FBI a besoin d'aide maintenant ? C'est nouveau… " dit-il ironiquement

" Dr Grissom, si je vous appelle, ce n'est pas dans un but hostile et ce n'est pas en temps qu'agent fédéral. Vous êtes ma dernière chance. " sa voix était pleine de gravité, ce que son interlocuteur comprit immédiatement.

" Je vous écoute… "

" Il s'agit de la disparition d'une de mes collègues. Ca va faire un mois et l'enquête n'aboutie pas, elle a même été classée non-résolue. J'ai entendu parler de votre réputation et celle de votre labo et tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de l'aide. "

" Très bien, est-ce que vous avez la possibilité de venir sur Vegas ? Je peux vous donner un rendez-vous et comme ça, on pourra parler plus clairement de l'affaire… " proposa-t-il

" Aucun problème, je peux également vous envoyer une copie du dossier en attendant.. " répondit-elle

" Parfait, vous êtes au courant que je supervise l'équipe de nuit, ça veut donc dire que je ne pourrais vous rencontrer qu'à partir de 19h… "

" Ok "

" Bien, je dois vous laisser à présent. A bientôt " dit-il amicalement

" Merci et au revoir " répondit-elle avant de raccrocher

Allison poussa un long soupir de soulagement et s'enfonça dans son canapé, revivant les évènements du mois écoulé.

**- Washington DC, 4 avril 2003 - **

Monica Reyes venait de rentrer à son domicile après une journée particulièrement difficile. Ils venaient de clore une enquête qui était ouverte depuis près de 2 mois et Kersh leur avait mis la pression.

Le dossier concernait des meurtres en série où le tueur enlevait des femmes assez jeunes, pour les torturées avant de leur ôté les reins… ceci en étant parfaitement consciente. Sans aucune anesthésie. L'assassin les laissées alors mourir de leurs mutilations.

Le maniaque, du nom de Jason Brinker, avait vu sa jeune sœur décéder alors qu'elle attendait la greffe d'un rein à la suite d'un grave accident. A cette époque Brinker étais la seule personne qu'avait sa sœur et il ne pouvait malheureusement l'aider, par manque de compatibilité. Par la suite, il était devenu complètement fou et avait décidé de tuer de jeunes femmes ressemblant à sa sœur afin de leur prélever leurs organes par vengeance.

Cette affaire n'avait pas laissé Monica indifférente et ses collègues, ou plutôt amis, s'inquiétaient de la voir travailler sans arrêt sur l'affaire. Elle manquait de sommeil et se nourrissait mal depuis des semaines. Et finalement, John avait dit 'stop' et l'avait forcé à prendre quelques jours de repos. Allison avait assuré à Monica qu'elle aiderait John et qu'à la moindre nouvelle information, cette dernière serait prévenue.

Bref, quinze jours plus tard, les preuves les conduisaient à Brinker et il fut arrêté sur-le-champ.

A présent, elle allait prendre un bon bain et se relaxer un peu. Déposant ses affaires sur sa table de salon, elle rentra dans sa chambre afin de se déshabiller. Un homme surgit alors derrière elle et la frappa à plusieurs reprises à la tête et au visage, l'envoyant directement dans une profonde léthargie.

Un coup de téléphone avait tiré Allison de son sommeil cette nuit là. Il s'agissait de Skinner, qui lui ordonnait de se rendre immédiatement au domicile de Monica.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de demander des explications que son supérieur avait déjà raccroché.

Quelques minutes plus tard voyait rassembler en bas de l'immeuble de Monica, John et Allison qui attendaient un éclaircissement sur la situation.

Autour d'eux, voitures de police, agents du FBI et diverses personnes se bousculaient afin de faire leur job. Il y avait bien entendu quelques passants curieux et ce, à une heure aussi tardive.

Walter Skinner apparut alors, sortant de l'immeuble. Il se dirigea directement vers ses agents pour les mettre au courant de la situation.

Il leur apprit difficilement la disparition de Monica. Une voisine avait appelé la police après avoir aperçut un homme traîner une femme jusqu'à son véhicule. La police avait alors découvert la serrure de sa porte forcée.

John n'en revenait pas… pas plus qu'Allison. Ils durent se battre pour que Kersh leur laisse l'enquête.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus le moral de John baissait. Il était à bout de force et la lenteur de l'enquête n'arrangeait rien. L'équipe de forensics du FBI avait opéré dans l'appartement de Monica et le peu d'indices retrouvés n'était pas assez suffisant pour trouver de piste. Le voisinage avait été interrogé et rien de particulier n'avait été retenu.

Par moment, Allison croyait être devenue paranoïaque et se mettait à penser que le FBI n'avait pas envie de retrouver leur agent. Elle était à présent seule sur l'enquête, John ayant été mis en congé forcé quelques semaines auparavant.

La seule personne sur qui elle pouvait encore compter, se trouvait être Walter Skinner et celui-ci l'avait encouragé à demander de l'aide extérieure.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée sur son canapé, au bout d'un mois, à appeler un CSI réputé. C'était un acte désespéré.

**- Las Vegas, 4 mai 2003 -**

Allison venait d'arriver au LVPD Crime Lab., il faisait nuit sur Las Vegas et la ville était comme à son habitude en pleine animation. Dans l'avion, de nombreux touristes venaient dès le mois de mai pour échapper à la chaleur estivale mais aussi pour espérer toucher le jackpot dans un des casinos.

La jeune fille se trouvait à présent devant le stand d'accueil de la CSI Division. Une jeune femme lui adressa alors la parole, lui demandant ce qu'elle désirait.

" Je suis l'agent Moreau du FBI, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gil Grissom " se présenta-t-elle en montrant son badge.

Judy, la femme de l'accueil, fut quelque peu surprise en la voyant mais se résigna à lui remettre un badge de visiteur et à contacter Grissom.

" Il vous attend dans son bureau, c'est au fond du couloir à droite " lui dit-elle en raccrochant son téléphone

" Je vous remercie " répondit Allison en prenant la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée

Dans les couloirs, elle croisa des techniciens et autres personnels qui la dévisageaient. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention et se concentra sur les lieux. Elle fut surprise de voir des locaux aussi modernes et d'après les différents labos qu'elle voyait à travers les baies vitrées, il y avait du matériel dernier cri.

_'Pas étonnant que ce soit le labo n°2 du pays '_ pensa-t-elle tout en évitant de justesse un jeune technicien avec les cheveux en pétard.

" Oops excusez-moi miss… je ne faisais pas attention " s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire tout en continuant son chemin

" Ce n'est rien " lui assura-t-elle en lui rendant un sourire

_' La bonne humeur de ce type est contagieuse '_ plaisanta-t-elle

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte recherchée et se recueillit quelques secondes avant de frapper.

" C'est ouvert " dit une voix à l'intérieur

Allison ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva dans la pénombre. Seule une lampe au fond du bureau éclairée un côté.

La jeune fille s'avança lentement dans la pièce, à la fois émerveillée et intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Des étagères où reposaient des bocaux contenant Dieu sait quelle expérimentation, des papillons ainsi que des insectes accrochés au mur.

Mais le sujet de sa visite se trouvait face à elle, assis derrière son bureau et observant attentivement l'intrus qui avait investi son domaine.

Allison focalisa alors sur l'homme et se mit à parler :

" Dr Grissom, je présume. " demanda-t-elle avec incertitude

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

" Allison Moreau, du bureau fédéral de Washington " elle tendit sa main et son interlocuteur la serra.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air surpris mais elle ne dit rien sur le moment.

" Ravi de vous connaître, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous " lui dit-il avant de s'installer à nouveau dans sa chaise.

Allison s'exécuta pendant que Grissom allumait une lampe ce qui éclaira tout le bureau.

Elle le vit alors nettement et pensa à l'image préconçue qu'elle s'était faite. Elle en était bien loin. Gil Grissom était un homme d'age mûr avoisinant la cinquantaine, des cheveux courts de couleur poivre et sel et crépus ainsi qu'une fine barbe. Il portait des lunettes qui ne cachait pas ses yeux bleus, il avait une voix grave et certaine. C'était un homme très séduisant et qui apparemment n'était ni marié ni fiancé, compte tenu de l'absence d'alliance.

_' Quel dommage '_ se pensa Allison

" Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris… " commença-t-il en retirant ses lunettes

Allison lui porta alors toute son attention mais elle était quasiment certaine des mots qui allaient suivre.

" Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune " avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire

Allison étouffa un petit rire avant de lui répondre.

" Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. C'est évident que c'est pas toujours crédible un agent du FBI qui a 19 ans… J'ai suivi un programme spécial, mis en place par le FBI l'année dernière. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion et voilà où j'en suis. " lui expliqua-t-elle

Grissom était impressionné par le parcours de la jeune fille. C'était inhabituel de voir des jeunes s'intéresser à ce genre de travail plutôt que d'aller à l'université.

" Intéressant… c'est plutôt rare de choisir de travailler pour le gouvernement aussi jeune. "

" Disons que je ne vois pas ça de cette façon. Pour moi, je fais un travail qui me plaît, dans lequel je sais que je sers à quelque chose. J'en oublie parfois le fait d'appartenir au gouvernement… "

Allison lui parla brièvement de son expérience dans le métier et Grissom constata la passion avec laquelle elle semblait faire son job.

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur les raisons de sa présence.

" J'ai bien reçu le dossier de l'enlèvement de votre collègue, et je dois dire que je suis assez surpris que l'enquête ait été classée aussi vite… " annonça-t-il

" Ne m'en parlez pas… ? " répondit-elle tristement

" Je continuerai à parcourir le dossier mais en attendant je vais vous présenter au reste de l'équipe " annonça-t-il en se levant

" Super ! " s'écria-t-elle avant de le suivre

Ils sortirent du bureau et Allison se mit à la hauteur de Grissom. Ils marchèrent alors vers une salle où quelques personnes se trouvaient assises à une grande table. On pouvait lire 'Break Room' sur la porte d'entrée.

Les quatre occupants de la salle dévisagèrent alors la jeune fille aux côtés de Grissom. Elle avait les cheveux courts virant au châtain clair, un visage d'adolescente, une chemise noire à manches retroussées, un jeans délavé auquel un holster contenant un revolver était placé à sa ceinture. Elle avait des dossiers dans les mains et un badge de visiteur épinglé à sa chemise.

Grissom se plaça à ses côtés et s'adressa à ses collègues :

" Je vous présente l'agent Allison Moreau de Washington "

" Bonsoir " dit-elle timidement

Les quatre CSIs se levèrent et lui répondirent poliment.

" Voici Nick Stokes, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown et Sara Sidle " annonça-t-il alors que la jeune fille leur serrait la main.

Grissom se tourna une nouvelle fois vers ses collègues.

" L'agent Moreau est ici pour nous demander de l'aide sur une affaire particulièrement délicate. Je vous laisse leur exposer les faits. " dit-il en s'adressant à Allison qui acquiesça pendant que les CSIs se mirent assis.

" Comme l'a dit le Dr Grissom, il s'agit d'une affaire assez délicate. Un de nos meilleurs agents a disparu. " elle marqua une pause, parler de l'enquête devenait de plus en plus dur

" L'agent en question se nomme Monica Reyes " elle distribua un dossier à chaque CSI et les dirigea vers une page contenant une photo de la victime.

" Je suis entrée au FBI il y a moins d'un an et on m'a affecté au service des crimes violents. L'agent Reyes et son partenaire John Doggett sont en quelque sorte mes 'mentors' mais avant tout des amis. Voilà en quoi cette affaire m'est si importante. "

Tout le monde leva les yeux sur la jeune fille, voyant à quel point cette affaire l'affectait.

" Depuis combien de temps est-elle portée disparue ? " demanda Sara

" Ca fait un mois. L'enquête vient d'être classée sans suite " répondit-elle en soupirant

" Pour quels motifs ? " s'aventura Warrick

" Preuves insuffisantes. Ils n'ont pas relevé grand chose sur les lieux. Le fait que je me retrouve seule à mener l'enquête a été également suffisant pour l'abandonner. "

" Comment ça ? "

" L'agent Doggett s'est fait décharger de l'enquête et mis en congé après une altercation avec un supérieur. " leur révéla-t-elle

Un 'oh' général se fit entendre.

" C'est donc pourquoi j'ai fais appel au Dr Grissom, j'ai entendu parler de sa réputation mais aussi de celle de votre labo. Vous êtes en quelque sorte ma dernière chance… " avoua-t-elle

" Agent Moreau, est-ce que le FBI va nous laisser ré-ouvrir l'enquête et surtout, nous laisser procédé à de nouvelles investigations ? " s'enquit Nick

" L'agent Moreau a déjà prit soin d'en informer ses supérieurs " répondit Grissom qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce

" Mon supérieur direct s'est occupé de tout. " ajouta-t-elle

" Mais qui va aller à Washington ? On ne peut pas tous y aller… " interrogea Catherine

" C'est certain, je suis conscient que vous avez tous des affaires en cours. C'est pourquoi je ne prendrais qu'une seule personne avec moi. Les autres resteront en contact afin d'analyser ce que nous trouverons. " annonça-t-il

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence et leur boss continua :

" Bon, je dois aller remplir de la paperasse. S'il y a un volontaire, faites-le-moi savoir. " il quitta la pièce

" Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller, j'ai Lindsey et cette semaine on a prévu d'aller faire du shopping ensemble… pour une fois. " annonça Catherine

" Moi non plus, je suis en solo et je sens que je suis pas très loin du but. " dit Nick pour se justifier

" Pareil pour moi, avec Cath on a une piste quasiment sûre ! " lâcha Warrick

Le silence envahit la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la même personne, étant restée muette depuis le début… Sara.

Se sentant observée, la jeune femme détourna ses yeux du dossier pour croiser ceux de ses collègues.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-elle

" Ne fais pas semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, Sara ! " lui lança Nick

" Pourquoi je devrais y aller ? " se défendit-elle

" Laisse moi réfléchir… oh ça y est j'ai trouv : Tu viens de clore ta dernière enquête, tu n'as pas de famille, que tu passes tes journées de libre à écouter ton scanner et surtout… tu es déjà à fond dans ce dossier ! " ironisa Nick

Sara resta bouche bée. Ses collègues ne lui laissaient même pas le choix.

" Ok ! Très bien ! J'irais, vous êtes contents ? " ils lui firent un signe de tête avant de se mettre à rire

Allison les regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Nick, Catherine et Warrick se levèrent, devant aller poursuivre leurs investigations.

" Agent Moreau, nous devons aller poursuivre ce qu'on a en cours mais nous étudierons attentivement le dossier. Si jamais on a des questions, on vous contactera. " lui dit Nick avec un sourire

" Aucun problème " ils quittèrent la salle, laissant Sara avec la jeune fille

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sara se fit entendre :

" Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange… "

Allison vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

" Dites-moi tout. Sara… c'est ça ? " demanda-t-elle incertaine

" C'est exact " répondit-elle avec un sourire franc

" Il est indiqué dans le dossier que l'agent s'étant chargé d'enquêter dans l'appartement est arrivé une semaine auparavant. D'où venait-il ? "elle semblait intriguée par le fait

" L'agent Glasser venait de sortir de Quantico " lui apprit Allison

" C'est un débutant ? "

" Oui "

" Comment se fait-il qu'on laisse un débutant se chargé d'une enquête aussi importante ? Et sans personne pour le chaperonner ? " s'étonna-t-elle

" J'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée… j'ai toujours fait confiance à nos forensics, ils sont réputés pour faire un travail impeccable… " avoua la jeune fille

" Comment savoir maintenant s'il ne s'est pas trompé dans ses analyses et s'il n'a pas mal interpréter certains indices… ? "

" Je ne sais pas… mais vous avez l'autorisation de les ré-analyser et vous pourrez même interroger l'agent Glasser. "

" Ce serait le mieux " répondit-elle satisfaite

" Bien, j'en conclue donc que c'est vous qui allez venir à Washington "

" Il semblerait… mes chers collègues m'ont forcé la main on dirait ! " plaisanta-t-elle

" Vous préférez partir sur le terrain ou bien rester ici à analyser ce qui sera envoy ? "

" Le terrain, mais j'aime aussi le travail en labo… je me consacre entièrement à mon travail " avoua-t-elle

" Accroc à son job, huh ? " plaisanta Allison

" Absolument "

" D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le Dr Grissom est aussi entièrement voué à son travail "

Sara se mit à rire discrètement, laissant la jeune fille se demander ce qu'elle avait dit de travers.

Sara vit son expression et se justifia :

" Si si, il l'est, c'est juste… ça me fait rire de vous entendre l'appeler ' Dr Grissom' " admit-elle

" Ah ok… "

" D'ailleurs en parlant de ' Dr Grissom', il faut que j'aille lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle… il va être ravit " elle finit sa phrase en murmurant mais Allison l'avait entendu

_' Oh oh… y'a anguille sous roche ou quoi ? '_ pensa-t-elle

" Vous venez ? Je vous montrerai les labos après "

" Ce serait génial ! " la jeune fille se leva et suivit Sara

Arrivées devant le bureau de Grissom, Allison décida de rester à l'extérieur afin de laisser Sara parler en privé avec son boss.

Cette dernière frappa à la porte et entra.

" Sara, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " lui demanda Grissom, plongé dans une pile de papiers

" Je voulais juste vous dire qu'après un débat avec les autres… se sera moi qui partirai à Washington avec vous. " annonça-t-elle difficilement

" Ah… euh… très bien. Je vais remplir les papiers nécessaires et réserver nos billets. Le shérif est déjà au courant ainsi que Cavallo. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour les formalités " il était surpris qu'elle se décide à partir avec lui, étant donné les tensions existantes entre eux depuis des mois.

" Parfait " répondit-elle en souriant nerveusement

" Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à présent ? "

" Je vais montrer les lieux à l'agent Moreau "

Il acquiesça et Sara sortit du bureau.

" Voilà c'est fait. Allez, je vais vous familiariser avec les lieux " dit-elle à Allison

Elles se trouvèrent dans le couloir de la Break Room et Sara emprunta le couloir se trouvant face à la salle.

" Voici le labo ADN qui est géré par Greg Sanders " annonça-t-elle en entrant

Un jeune homme assis devant un ordinateur, se tourna immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Allison reconnut le jeune technicien qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir à son arrivée.

" Hey Sara ! " s'écria-t-il

" Salut Greg "

" Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? " demanda-t-il en souriant

" Je montre les labos à l'agent Moreau " Greg fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait failli percuter.

" Greg Sanders, ravi de faire votre connaissance " dit-il en lui serrant la main

" Allison Moreau, enchantée "

" Je croyais que Grissom n'aimait pas les fédéraux ?! "

" En effet, mais là c'est un cas particulier. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, à plus Greggo "

" Bye les filles " répondit-il avec un grand sourire

Elles le saluèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

" Greg est un garçon adorable, parfois un peu trop survolté ou bruyant mais c'est le meilleur dans sa spécialité " lui confia Sara

" Il a l'air aimable et sa bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir " Sara se mit à rire et entraîna Allison dans un nouveau labo.

Elle lui présenta Archie qui s'occupait de l'audiovisuel, Jacqui la professionnelle des empreintes digitales et la balistique, dirigée par Bobby Dawson. Sans oublier Hodges, le fayot qui dominait dans le labo de tout ce qui était traces…

Une fois la visite terminée, Sara lui proposa d'aller boire un café.

" Désolée, je ne bois pas de café " s'excusa Allison

" Il n'y a pas mal, vous voulez un soda ? "

" Volontiers " répondit-elle

Elles se retrouvèrent assissent à la grande table de la Break Room.

Allison était en train de feuilleter un magazine scientifique trouvé sur la table. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Sara peser sur elle.

" Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? " demanda la jeune fille en souriant

Surprise, Sara ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle avait des questions, bien évidemment, mais pas à poser à une personne que vous connaissez depuis… une heure et trente minutes.

" Oh, euh… non non… " répondit-elle embarrassée

Allison ferma le magazine et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, observant la jeune femme en face d'elle.

" Allez dites-le " la poussa-t-elle

" Dire quoi ? " feignit Sara

" Peu importe les questions que vous vous posez sur moi, allez-y " elle avait un sourire espiègle

Sara considéra ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et lui demanda :

" Quel âge avez-vous ? "

" 19 ans… je vais doucement sur ma 20ème année " répondit-elle simplement

" C'est l'âge auquel j'ai décidé de m'orienter sur une carrière dans la police scientifique. " avoua Sara

" L'idée de faire CSI ne m'aurait pas déplu mais malheureusement, les matières scientifiques et moi-même ne faisons pas bon ménage… " lui dit-elle en souriant

" C'est certain que ça aurait posé problème quelque part. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous vous êtes rabattue sur le FBI ? "

" Ca aurait pu mais non… je me suis rendu compte que l'université ne m'attirait pas et j'ai eu cette grande opportunité. " Sara acquiesça

" Mais je croyais qu'il fallait au minimum avoir 21 ans pour entrer au FBI… ? "

" En temps normal, c'est le cas. Mais ils ont décidé de tester une sorte de programme spécial jeunes recrues, pour voir ce que ça donnerait d'avoir des recrues formées dans une unité active par des agents ayant des années de service et d'expérience. " expliqua-t-elle tandis que Sara l'écoutait attentivement

" J'ai déjà considéré le fait de partir pour aller travailler au FBI " lui annonça Sara

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna la jeune fille

" Oui, il y a deux ans j'étais prête à quitter mon poste "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? " demanda Allison intriguée

La question était plutôt 'qui ' l'avait fait changer d'avis _' Sara, le labo a besoin de vous'_ et puis la plante qu'elle avait reçue le jour même. Grissom. Tout était tellement différent entre eux depuis… la nuit de l'explosion ? Elle n'en était même plus sûre.

" Et bien… on m'a en quelque sorte convaincue de rester " Allison nota la manière dont elle avait prononcé 'convaincue', ça ressemblait à de l'ironie mélangée avec quoi… du regret ? de la tristesse ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.

" Vous le regrettez ? "

" Regretter quoi ? "

" D'être restée… "

" Oui et non… en ce moment se serait plutôt oui que non, mais je me mets à fond dans le boulot pour ne pas y penser. " lui répondit-elle

" Prenez garde à ne pas laisser votre travail vous consumer " lui dit Allison

Sara ne savait quoi répondre, pouvait-elle lui dire que c'est malheureusement ce qui se produisait ? Qu'à défaut de vie privée, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans ces lieux, qu'elle ne prenait jamais de jour de cong ? Tous ses problèmes portaient le même nom…

" Grissom. Il nous attend dans son bureau " annonça Sara en lisant les quelques mots de son biper

Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.

Allison l'observait silencieusement, elle n'avait pas réagit à sa dernière phrase et le comportement qu'avait Sara à présent parlait pour elle. Elle n'était pas étrangère à une situation d'immersion totale dans son job.

Malgré tout, elle se leva et suivit la jeune femme à travers les couloirs.

" Agent Moreau ? " appela Sara

" Appelez-moi Allison, je suis pas fan des appellations… " lui répondit-elle en souriant

" Très bien… Je voulais savoir si vous aviez vécu vous-même le fait de laisser votre job vous détruire… " demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise

" Personnellement non mais j'ai pu l'observer… sur l'agent Reyes. " répondit-elle difficilement et Sara s'arrêta d'un coup en plein milieu de l'allée

" La dernière enquête que nous avons menée était assez éprouvante. Un type enlevait des femmes, les torturaient, les mutilaient et les laisser mourir de leurs blessures. " elle vit Sara pâlir

" Est-ce que ça va ? " s'inquiéta Allison

" Oui oui… continuez "

" Monica travaillait nuit et jour. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus… elle n'arrêtait pas de boire du café pour rester éveillée et passait des heures à revoir le dossier et les photos des victimes. Elle restait même des heures sur son ordinateur. "

Sara avait l'impression qu'on parlait d'elle.

" Bref, un jour on l'a retrouvée inconsciente chez elle et à partir de là, John l'a obligé à prendre du recul. Malgré son entêtement, elle n'est pas venue pendant une semaine. On lui avait promis de l'appeler si on avait une piste. Rien que d'en parler ça me donne des frissons, j'ai jamais vu Monica dans un état pareil. John non plus et ils se connaissent depuis plus de dix ans… " avoua-t-elle

Elle remarqua l'expression absente de Sara et ce qu'elle voyait ne pouvait que renforcer sa précédente théorie. Sara avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation.

" Je comprends " articula-t-elle

Elles reprirent le chemin et arrivèrent devant le bureau de Grissom. La porte était cette fois-ci ouverte et les deux femmes entrèrent.

Il releva les yeux de ses papiers lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

" Ah vous voilà, asseyez-vous " offrit-il

Elles prirent place et attendirent patiemment.

" Tout est réglé. J'ai les billets, le vol est prévu demain matin à 10 heures. Sara, vous pouvez rentrer afin de préparer vos affaires et vous reposer. Allison, vous aussi vous êtes libre de partir. " annonça-t-il

" Je vais appeler mon supérieur pour qu'il se charge des réservations concernant hôtel et véhicule. " lui dit Allison

" Très bien " répondit Grissom

" Bon, je vais rentrer, à demain " Sara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

" Sara, attendez " l'appela Grissom

" Je pourrais venir vous chercher demain matin et prendre l'agent Moreau sur le chemin. " proposa-t-il

" Ok, à quelle heure ? "demanda Sara quelque peu surprise

" Vers 9 heures "

" Parfait ! " elle passa la porte et disparut dans le couloir

Il ne restait plus qu'Allison et elle se leva.

" Vous êtes à quel hôtel ? " demanda Grissom

" Le Las Vegas Grand "

" Je connais, c'est avant de prendre la route de l'aéroport "

" Exact, bonne soirée Dr Grissom ! " lui dit-elle avant de sortir

" Hey ! " l'appela-t-il

" Vous savez, vous pouvez m'appeler Grissom. Je préfère " avoua-t-il

" Décidément, on déteste tous porter un titre ! " répondit-elle en plaisantant avant de partir

A présent seul dans son bureau, Grissom autorisa un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres.

TBC …


	2. 2ème partie

New Generation 2 : When Federal Agents meet CSIs 

- 2ème partie -

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sara était déjà prête et n'attendait que son 'chauffeur'. Elle buvait tranquillement son café tout en étant assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle était tendue à l'idée de se retrouver dans une ville méconnue et ce avec Grissom, elle ne savait vraiment plus où ils en étaient. Un jour ils travaillaient comme autrefois, avec professionnalisme et complicité, puis le jour suivant, il recommençait à l'ignorer. Le problème de Sara était qu'elle en avait plus que marre de son comportement lunatique. Rien ne la retenait à Vegas désormais et une plante ne l'empêcherait pas de partir cette fois-ci.

Des rires d'enfants vinrent la sortir de ses pensées et elle se concentra à nouveau sur le square à coté de son immeuble.

A ce moment là, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle regarda l'heure - 7h55 - Grissom avait 5 minutes d'avance.

Elle se leva, tasse à la main, et partit ouvrir la porte. L'objet de tous ses problèmes se tenait devant elle, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

" Bonjour " dit-il

" Bonjour " répondit-elle en souriant légèrement

" Est-ce que vous êtes prêtes ? "

" Oui et vous avez 5 minutes d'avance. Vous voulez une tasse de caf ? " lui proposa-t-il

Après une courte pause, il répondit :

" Avec plaisir "

Sara le laissa entrer et disparut du côté cuisine. Pendant qu'elle sortait une nouvelle tasse et la remplissait de liquide brûlant, Grissom retirait ses lunettes et observait les lieux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la tasse. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, les laissant se regarder quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

" Merci " dit-il avec un sourire en coin

" Comment se fait-il qu'on parte aussi rapidement ? D'habitude, le délai est plus long pour les affaires externes " lui demanda Sara

" Vous connaissez les intérêts mis en jeu. Le shérif était on ne peut plus ravi d'apprendre que les fédéraux nous demandaient de l'aide. "

" Il ne manque pas une occasion pour se faire de la publicité " marmonna Sara

" Exact. Il m'a dit qu'il se chargerait de toute la paperasse nécessaire afin qu'on puisse partir le plus tôt possible et sans problème. " continua-t-il

Sara poussa un soupir et Grissom lui annonça :

" Ne croyez pas que je fasse tout ça pour me faire bien voir d'Atwater. " La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête et le fixa dans les yeux

" Je sais… " répondit-elle faiblement

" Une femme a disparue et plus le temps, plus il est difficile de trouver de nouvelles pistes. Je me fiche de savoir qu'il s'agit d'un agent fédéral, c'est un être humain avant tout. " avoua-t-il

Sara resta stupéfaite devant sa confession. _Après tout, il est peut être capable d'avoir des émotions et des sentiments… _, pensa-t-elle en cessant de l'imaginer tel un robot.

Un long silence suivit, laissant les deux personnes s'observer. Sara finit par baisser la tête et lui fit un signe montrant sa compréhension.

" Je sais qu'on réussira à la retrouver… " lui assura-t-il sans la quitter du regard

" Sinon… vous avez pu vous entretenir avec l'agent Moreau ? "

" Oui, elle me fait plutôt bonne impression pour le moment. " répondit-elle

" C'est certain. C'est étrange mais… elle me semble plus mûre que certaines personnes de son âge "

" J'ai trouvé aussi, et je peux même compter Greg et Nick dans le lot… " dit-elle en plaisantant ce qui fit sourire Grissom

" C'est certainement son job qui lui a forgé une personnalité pareille. "

" Probablement. Tout le monde ne peut pas travailler au FBI et surtout dans la section des crimes violents… " ajouta Sara

Grissom acquiesça avant de regarder sa montre.

" Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir y aller. Nous devons passer la prendre au passage. "

" Ok. Je dois juste prendre ma veste et c'est bon " annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre

Pendant ce temps, Grissom remarqua une valise près de la porte et s'en approcha. Sara réapparut et attrapa un petit sac de voyage sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle vint ensuite prendre sa valise et ouvrit la porte.

" Sara, laissez-moi prendre votre valise "

" Ca va aller, merci "

" Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux jouer les gentlemen… " plaisanta-t-il

_' Si tu arrêtais de me repousser et que tu allais dîner avec moi, tu aurais des tas d'occasions de le faire' _pensa-t-elle

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Sara verrouilla sa porte.

Dehors, le soleil brillait et la chaleur était étouffante. Grissom ouvrit le coffre de son véhicule et prit la valise de Sara pour la ranger. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir côté passager et lorsque Grissom démarra, il mit immédiatement la climatisation.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant le Las Vegas Grand et prirent Allison avant de se diriger vers l'aéroport.

Arrivés au McCarran Airport, ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages et attendirent patiemment leur vol.

Pendant les 5 heures de vol, ils discutèrent à nouveau de l'affaire puis les deux CSIs posèrent des questions à la jeune fille afin d'en savoir plus sur le FBI…

Une fois que l'avion ait atterrit à Washington, Grissom et Sara suivirent Allison qui connaissait mieux les lieux. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs bagages, Allison leur annonça :

" C'est mon supérieur qui va venir nous chercher. Après ça, il vous conduira à votre motel où vous pourrez vous rafraîchir. Après ça on ira manger et on vous traînera dans l'univers impitoyable du FBI. " plaisanta-t-elle ce qui fit sourire ses deux compagnons.

Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, un homme assez grand et portant un costume cravate s'avança vers eux.

Il échangea un signe de tête avec Allison et s'adressa aux deux CSIs :

" Dr Grissom je présume ? " demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main

" C'est exact et voici ma collègue, Sara Sidle " répondit-il en serrant sa main

" Je suis le directeur adjoint Walter Skinner, merci d'être venus " annonça-t-il tout en saluant Sara.

" Mais de rien " répondit Grissom

" Je vais vous emmener au motel. La personne qui était chargée des réservations s'est trompée et au lieu de vous loger en ville à fait tout le contraire. Mais par chance, vous avez un des meilleurs motels de la région. " expliqua Skinner

Ils quittèrent les lieux et s'installèrent dans le véhicule du directeur adjoint.

20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le parking du motel. Il était situé loin de la périphérie et la seule route qui passait à proximité était plutôt déserte.

Skinner partit chercher leurs clés pendant qu'Allison les aidait à décharger leurs affaires.

" J'ai vécu ici quelques mois en arrivant à Washington, ça n'a rien à voir avec les endroits miteux qu'on voit à la télé. " dit la jeune fille

" Le FBI est toujours aussi généreux avec les aides extérieures ? " demanda Grissom en plaisantant

" Non… mais j'ai réussi à les brusquer un peu… ce qui fait que vous aurez la climatisation dans vos chambres. "

" Wow c'est le grand luxe ! " s'écria Sara

" On peut dire ça. Vous verrez, vous serez contents de l'avoir ! "

Skinner fut de retour et leur tendit leurs clés.

" Chambre 58 et 59 " annonça-t-il

" Parfait " répondit Grissom

" Bon, nous allons vous laisser. Je viendrais vous chercher d'ici une petite heure pour aller manger et vous faire visiter le bureau. Vous aurez également une voiture de location demain matin. " leur dit Allison

" Très bien. Quand pourrons-nous voir l'appartement de l'agent Reyes ? " demanda Grissom

" Dès demain matin, je préviendrai l'agent Glasser de votre visite pour qu'il soit prêt à vous recevoir. " répondit-elle

" Nous ferons une sorte de briefing tout à l'heure, histoire de vous éclairer si vous avez de nouvelles questions. " ajouta Skinner

" D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors. "

" Bye " les salua Allison avant d'aller rejoindre son supérieur

Après leur départ, les deux CSIs restèrent un moment silencieux.

" Bon et bien je vais aller m'allonger un peu, à plus tard. " annonça Sara avant de se diriger vers sa porte.

Grissom lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce, Sara fut agréablement surprise. C'était effectivement spacieux et bien aménagé, ça avait l'air propre, contrairement à certains hôtels où elle avait séjourné dans le passé. Elle posa son sac sur le grand lit et en sortit de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que ses affaires de toilettes. Elle partit inspecter la salle de bain et décida de prendre une douche avant de se reposer.

Dans la chambre voisine, Grissom avait opté pour l'inverse et se trouvait sur son lit, le dossier sur l'agent Reyes entre les mains.

Vers 21 heures 15, Allison fut de retour au motel et alla frapper à la porte de Sara. Cette dernière répondit rapidement.

" Hey ! Vous êtes prêtes ? "

" Oui. Je vais aller voir ce qui l'en est de Grissom "

Sara sortit de sa chambre et se rendit devant la porte voisine. Grissom mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir.

" L'agent Moreau est là. Vous êtes prêt ? " demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant que ses cheveux étaient humides.

" Oui, il ne me reste qu'à aller chercher mes affaires "

10 minutes plus tard ils étaient en route pour Washington. Allison les emmena dîner dans un restaurant qu'elle fréquentait avec John et Monica. Ils passèrent tout le repas à parler de chose et d'autre et notamment de la vie à Las Vegas…

En milieu de soirée, ils arrivèrent aux J. Edgar Hoover FBI Headquarters. Allison leur fit obtenir des badges spéciaux avant de les emmener au 3ème étage où se trouvait la section des crimes violents. Grissom et Sara regardaient les lieux comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime. Ils décortiquaient du regard tout ce qu'ils voyaient quand Allison leur fit traverser le long couloir. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte en bois clair sur laquelle deux plaques noires portaient les inscriptions Spl Agt J. Doggett et Spl Agt M. Reyes.

" Nous voici arrivés. Bienvenue dans le bureau des crimes violents ! " annonça-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Skinner se trouvait déjà là et se leva pour accueillir les visiteurs.

" Dr Grissom, Mlle Sidle, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. " dit-il en désignant deux chaises en face du bureau de John

Les deux CSIs s'exécutèrent et attendirent que Skinner et Allison s'installent à leur tour.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils revinrent sur l'enlèvement de Monica.

" Est-ce que l'agent Reyes avait des ennemis ? " demanda Grissom

" Vous savez, les agents Doggett et Reyes ne se sont pas fait que des amis depuis leur arrivée à Washington. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils enlèveraient l'agent Reyes. Ils sont au-dessous de tout ça. " expliqua Skinner

" Quel genre de personnes est-ce ? "

" Mlle Sidle, ses gens sont hauts placés dans le gouvernement. Ils sont intouchables… " répondit-il

" Donc il s'agit d'une personne extérieure "

" Oui "

" Est-ce que l'agent Reyes entretenait une relation intime avec quelqu'un ? " poursuivit Grissom

" Pas à ma connaissance " répondit Skinner

" Elle ne voyait personne, je confirme. " annonça Allison tristement

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

" Monica est une amie avant tout et je sais donc qu'elle ne fréquentait personne…" se justifia-t-elle

Un silence tomba sur la pièce.

" Vous m'avez parlé de l'agent Doggett et de son altercation avec un supérieur, c'était au sujet de l'affaire ? " lui demanda Grissom

" Oui, le directeur adjoint Follmer est un ancien compagnon de l'agent Reyes. Il a voulu nous retirer l'affaire car on était trop émotionnellement impliqué. Mais John n'a pas voulu et s'est donc interposer à la décision prise… "

" Pourrons-nous l'interroger ? "

Skinner et Allison parurent surpris.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Nous ne voulons exclure aucune piste et le fait qu'il ait eu une liaison avec l'agent Reyes a son importance " répondit Grissom

" Très bien. Je le mettrai au courant "

" Bien, je pense qu'on devrait aller se reposer… une longue journée nous attend demain ! " annonça Grissom

" Je laisse l'agent Moreau vous raccompagner. Vous avez accès à l'appartement de l'agent Reyes dès le matin "

" Parfait. Nous avons aussi besoin d'interroger l'agent Glasser "

" Il est au courant "

Les deux CSIs se levèrent et suivirent à nouveau jusqu'au parking souterrain.

La jeune fille les conduisit au motel et leur dit avant de partir :

" Je passerai vous prendre vers 8 heures " les deux scientifiques acquiescèrent et elle s'éloigna.

Sara poussa un long soupir, ce qui attira l'attention de Grissom.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda-t-il

" Oui, c'est juste que…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on espère trouver. Le FBI a les meilleurs labos du pays…" avoua-t-elle

" Sara… il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un rookie qui a mené l'enquête. Et puis, je croyais que vous étiez toujours partante pour relevé un défi " dit-il avec un léger sourire

Sara soupira à nouveau mais cette fois-ci un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

" Ok… Demain matin 8 heures, c'est ça ? "

" C'est bien ça… bonne nuit " dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner

" Bye Grissom "

Ce dernier la regarda entrer et disparaître dans sa chambre. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler le ciel avant de soupirer et de rentrer à son tour dans sa chambre.

TBC …

A/N : Rookie = débutant


	3. 3ème partie

3ème partie

* * *

Comme prévu, Allison était là à 8 heures. Grissom et Sara sortirent de leurs chambres kit à la main. Climat oblige, ils étaient en manches courtes et lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Monica. Ils gravirent les marches puis empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ème étage.

Ils reconnurent facilement la porte grâce à la bande jaune qui en scellait l'ouverture. Allison l'arracha puis sortit une clé de sa poche. Pendant ce temps, les deux scientifiques revêtirent leurs gants en latex et Sara sortit son appareil photo.

Après avoir laissé Grissom déverrouiller la porte, Allison entra la première par précaution. Les deux CSIs firent tout de suite un repérage des lieux.

" Tout a été laissé comme à la dernière visite de Glasser " annonça la jeune fille

" Où se trouve la chambre ? " demanda Grissom

" Au fond à droite, c'est là que les recherches ont essentiellement été faites. "

Les CSIs se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Ils ne furent pas surpris de trouver des traces de pas et de la poudre à empreinte partout.

" Sara, prenez la chambre. Je m'occupe du salon. " annonça Grissom

" Ok mais ça ne va pas être facile "

" Appuyez-vous sur les photos prises par la FBI " dit-il en lui tendant le dossier

Sara se mit au travail sans attendre. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et se servit des photos comme repère. Il était inscrit dans le rapport qu'une fibre ensanglantée avait été relevée aux pieds de l'armoire à vêtements. Sara plaça un plot de signalement photographique à l'endroit exact. Elle fit de même pour le cheveu qui avait été prélevé sur le lit. Elle se mit alors à chercher le moindre indice possible, espérant que Glasser n'est rien altérer à cause de son inexpérience.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom s'intéressait de près au tapis du salon. C'était un passage obligé pour toute personne entrant ou sortant de l'appartement. Il prit également en considération la table basse qui posait au milieu du tapis. Il sortit de son kit un pinceau ainsi que de la poudre pour mettre en évidence les empreintes digitales puis passa en revue les moindres recoins de la table. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de ne trouver qu'un jeu d'empreintes complète et une petite empreinte partielle plus loin.

Grissom les photographia avant de les relever. En rangeant les empreintes dans son kit, son attention se posa sur un pli du tapis au niveau des pattes de la table côté chambre. Le pli s'étendait sur une bonne longueur et apparaissait comme une sorte de défaut. Grissom prit sa loupe et observa attentivement ce pli. Après quelques secondes, il prit un adhésif et l'appliqua sur un endroit précis.

Au même moment, Sara effectuait les mêmes gestes sur le sol en dessous de l'armoire. Elle contempla un moment sa trouvaille avant d'aller la reporter à son supérieur.

Elle vit Grissom à genoux et observant une bande adhésive comme celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouv ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" On dirait de la terre… toute la surface du tapis et propre excepté pour cet endroit… " annonça-t-il

" J'ai également trouvé de la terre dans la chambre " dit-elle en lui tendant son adhésif

" Ca semble identique. Je les enverrai au labo pour qu'ils nous disent de quoi il s'agit. Vous avez trouvé autre chose ? "

" Non. Glasser n'a pas beaucoup prit soin des lieux. "

Grissom soupira avant de se tourner vers Allison qui les avaient observés en plein travail.

" Est-ce que ce tapis a toujours été comme ça ? "

" Oui. D'ailleurs il m'est déjà arrivé de me prendre les pieds dedans plus d'une fois. " répondit-elle

" C'est étrange pour une table en verre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'empreintes "

" Monica est assez maniaque en ce qui concerne le ménage… " expliqua la jeune fille

" Bon j'en ai fini avec le salon, je vais faire un tour dans la cuisine " annonça Grissom

" Je vais prendre la salle de bain " lui répondit Sara

Ils passèrent au total 4 heures dans l'appartement pour au final ne rien trouver de plus que deux échantillons de terre et des empreintes relevées sur la table basse du salon.

En quittant l'appartement, Grissom demanda à envoyer les preuves au labo de Las Vegas et Allison lui répondit que ce serait fait en début d'après-midi. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller interroger Glasser.

Après manger, Allison leur dit d'aller en avance aux bureaux pendant qu'elle allait récupérer des affaires chez elle.

" Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose ? " lui proposa Grissom

" Non ça ira, j'habite pas loin. Merci quand même " dit-elle avant de partir

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant au bureau.

" Ca va, vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec la sécurit ? " s'enquit la jeune fille

" Non tout s'est bien passé "

" Vous avez une moto ? " lui demanda Sara en la voyant casque à la main et blouson.

" Oui, c'est préférable dans une ville pareille. " répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau

Elle déposa ses affaires avant de passer un coup de téléphone.

" Bon, vos échantillons ont été envoyés. Ils devraient arriver demain matin à Vegas. Les empreintes sont entre les mains de nos spécialistes, ils vont essayer de les rendre lisibles mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Ils ont des tas d'affaires déjà en cours. " annonça-t-elle en raccrochant

" Ok "

" Je pense que Glasser doit être là. Je vais vous emmener dans le département Forensics " dit-elle

Les deux CSIs la suivirent à nouveau et arrivèrent au 6ème étage. Les labos n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Las Vegas. Le FBI disposait du dernier matériel haute technologie et les labos étaient encore plus grands que les leurs.

" Je comprends ce qui a pu vous attirer dans le FBI, Sara. " dit Grissom en repensant au jour où elle lui avait remis sa lettre de démission

" Huh ? Oh euh… ce n'est pas l'aspect matériel qui m'attire le plus " répondit-elle surprise qu'il ait abordé ce sujet

" Mais botter les fesses de certains débutants, oui ! " dit-elle en plaisantant ce qui fit rire ses deux compagnons

Allison entra alors dans un labo marqué 'Trace' et balaya la salle du regard.

" Agent Glasser ! " dit-elle à l'intention d'un homme penché sur un microscope

Ce dernier releva la tête et salua Allison avant de venir en sa direction.

" Voici le Dr Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle " annonça-t-elle

" Daniel Glasser, ravi de vous rencontrer " dit-il en leur serrant la main

" Agent Glasser, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions… " lui dit Grissom

" Bien entendu. Nous n'avons qu'à aller dans mon bureau. "

Il se dirigea vers le couloir adjacent qui donnait accès aux bureaux.

" Entrez, je vous en prie. " dit-il en ouvrant sa porte

Les deux CSIs prirent place sur les chaises faisant face au bureau tandis qu'Allison préférait rester debout.

" Agent Glasser, comment se fait-il que vous ayez été désigné pour mener l'enquête ? " commença Grissom

" Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai moi-même été étonné vu que je ne suis encore qu'un débutant, mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Mon supérieur n'est pas très commode alors je préfère lui parler le moins possible. " expliqua-t-il

" Vous aviez une équipe avec vous ? Pour relever les preuves ? "

" Non j'étais seul… j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que j'ai pu avec les connaissances que j'ai acquise mais ça n'était pas facile. "

" Comment l'affaire a été classée sans suite ? "

"Un matin, mon supérieur a débarqué et m'a demandé si j'avançais. Je lui ai répondu que depuis des jours on avait rien sur les indices relevés et il s'est empressé de classer le dossier. " leur apprit-il

" On ? Je croyais que vous étiez en solo… " demanda Grissom confus

" Oui c'est vrai, mais un collègue m'a donné un coup de main sur certaines analyses. Il voyait que j'étais nouveau et que j'avais du mal… "

" Qui est ce collègue ? " demanda aussi vite Sara

" L'agent Liam Donaldson " répondit-il

" Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver ? "

" Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que le dossier a été fermé. Mais c'est parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires. "

" Il travaille de nuit ? "

" Il me semble, en tout cas c'est ce qui expliquerait son absence. " La curiosité de Grissom était piqué à présent. Ce Donaldson pourrait bien s'avérer très intéressant.

" Pourriez-vous nous donner les preuves ainsi que les résultats de ce que vous avez analys ? "

" Bien sûr. Venez avec moi. " dit-il en se levant

Sur le chemin, Sara demanda à Allison si elle connaissait Donaldson.

" Oui, il était sur l'affaire Brinker, celle qu'on travaillait avant la disparition de Monica. Mais du jour au lendemain il n'était plus sur l'affaire. Et comme je devais partir à Quantico, je n'y ai pas prêté attention."

" Vous l'avez revu depuis ? "

" Non et comme l'affaire a été résolue, nous ne sommes pas restés en contact avec les gars du labo… "

Ils arrivèrent devant le coffre où étaient conservées les preuves.

" On ne va pas tous pouvoir rentrer en même temps " annonça Glasser

" Je reste là " répondit Allison

" Sara, restez aussi. Je vais avec l'agent Glasser " dit Grissom avant de rejoindre l'agent fédéral

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le coffre et Glasser se dépêcha de retrouver la boîte à cause de la faible température des lieux.

5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour et partirent s'installer dans un labo vide. Glasser partit chercher le dosser de l'affaire avec tous les résultats et fut surpris à son retour, de voir Grissom, Sara et Allison l'air renfrognés.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " s'enquit-il

" Agent Glasser, il y avait bien 4 preuves relevées ? " demanda Grissom

" Absolument, pourquoi ? "

" Il n'y en a que 2 présentes… " répondit le scientifique nonchalant

" Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il manque des pièces à convictions ? " il semblait affol

" Apparemment oui. Il n'y a ici que la fibre ensanglantée ainsi que le moulage du pneu. Or il devrait également se trouver un cheveu et une empreinte partielle… " lui apprit Grissom qui sentait un mauvais coup se préparer

" Qui a eu accès en dernier aux preuves ? " demanda Sara

" Donaldson…c 'est lui qui devait placer la boîte dans le coffre "

" Pour quelles raisons ? "

" Il avait analysé le cheveu et les empreintes… "

" C'est justement ce qui a disparu " affirma Sara

" Vous ne lui avez pas demandé les résultats ? " dit Allison

" Bien entendu. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Pas d'ADN sur le cheveu et empreinte inutilisable… "

" Et vous n'avez pas demandé à voir les résultats ? "

" Non… je lui ai fais confiance… " répondit-il contrari

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir rangé les pièces à convictions vous-même ? " demanda Grissom

" Il s'est proposé de le faire et je devais rédiger mon rapport… " il était pâle à présent

" Bien… il va falloir se pencher sérieusement sur ce Donaldson ! " déclara Grissom

A ce moment précis, le portable d'Allison se mit à sonner ?

" Moreau…très bien…j'arrive tout de suite. " dit-elle avant de raccrocher

Elle se tourna vers les deux CSIs et leur annonça :

" C'était Skinner, je dois aller le voir. Je vous laisse ici avec l'agent Glasser. "

" D'accord. Nous allons continuer de parcourir le dossier. " répondit Grissom

Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir.

Allison n'eut pas à attendre en arrivant dans le bureau de Skinner, sa secrétaire la laissant immédiatement entrer.

" Asseyez-vous agent Moreau " dit-il calmement

Allison ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit.

" Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Kersh. L'agent Doggett va réintégrer ses fonctions. Je vous demanderai donc de le surveiller afin qu'il ne commette pas de faute qui pourrait lui nuire gravement cette fois-ci. " annonça-t-il

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… " répondit-elle heureuse de retrouver John

" Parfait. A présent excusez-moi mais j'ai une réunion. "

La jeune fille quitta les lieux le sourire aux lèvres.

De retour au département Forensics, elle s'aperçut que Grissom et Sara n'avaient pas bougés du labo, excepté pour leur position. Ils étaient côte à côte et très proches.

" Hey " dit-elle en entrant

" Hey " répondit Sara en s'éloignant de Grissom comme si on venait de la surprendre en mauvaise posture

" Où est l'agent Glasser ? " demanda la jeune fille curieuse

" Partit prendre un cachet pour le mal de tête "

" Ahh… Vous avez du nouveau ? "

" Pas vraiment… Si Donaldson avait voulu aider Glasser, pourquoi lui prendre ce qui était le plus simple à analyser ? "

" Peut être avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? " avança-t-elle

" Ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives… nous ne savons pas encore ce que vient faire Donaldson dans tout ça et surtout si l'agent Glasser n'a pas menti…" lui répondit Grissom

" Et vous avez de la chance, il ne vous a pas encore sorti son mantra : Concentrez-vous sur ce qui ne ment jamais… les preuves " ajouta Sara en souriant

Allison se mit à rire tandis que Grissom regardait Sara stupéfait. Pour seule réponse, elle lui sourit sournoisement avant de se replonger dans le dossier.

La jeune fille les regardait curieusement, ces deux là agissaient par moment comme John et Monica. Grissom regardait toujours sa collègue bouche bée ce qui fit sourire Allison. Elle finit par casser le silence.

" Au fait, j'ai fais un changement de programme " annonça-t-elle et les deux CSIs la regardèrent

" Normalement, je vous aurai emmené voir John demain mais je préfère y passer tout à l'heure. Ca vous un pose un problème ? "

" Non aucun " répondit Grissom

" John et Monica se connaissent depuis près de 10 ans alors si vous avez des questions à lui poser, n'hésitez pas… "

Sara ne put s'empêcher de noter ce point commun. Elle connaissait également Grissom depuis bientôt 10 ans.

" Très bien "

Au bout de 20 minutes, ils rangèrent ce qu'ils avaient utilisé avec l'aide de Glasser et retrouvèrent Allison sur le parking.

" Bon, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre. J'essayerai de ne pas aller trop vite ! " dit-elle en plaisantant

" Ok, à tout à l'heure " répondirent les deux CSIs

Allison se dirigea vers sa moto et mit son casque. Elle enfourcha son Trail et démarra. Derrière elle, la voiture de location de Grissom et Sara apparut. Ils sortirent du parking et se dirigèrent vers la maison de John.

Les deux scientifiques n'eurent pas beaucoup de mal à suivre la moto d'Allison et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrêtèrent la voiture devant une petite maison.

Allison était déjà devant la porte et attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Elle fut rejoins par ses deux compagnons au moment où John ouvrait.

Allison eut des frissons en voyant son ami et collègue. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours, il avait le visage très pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Il portait un vieux pantalon de jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt des Marines.

" Ally ? "

" Hey ! Euh… Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? " demanda-t-elle incertaine

John acquiesça et les laissa entrer. Heureusement pour eux, la maison n'était pas dans le même état que son propriétaire.

Allison ne perdit pas de temps et fit les présentations.

" John, voici le Dr Gil Grissom et sa collègue Sara Sidle "

" Du labo criminel de Las Vegas, c'est bien ça ? " demanda-t-il en leur serrant la main

" C'est exact " répondit Grissom

Pendant qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots, Sara observa les lieux. Elle vit des photos sur une étagère qui suscita son attention. Certaines représentaient un petit garçon, d'autres des militaires. Mais une photo en particulier se distinguait des autres. Il s'agissait de l'agent Doggett ayant un bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme. Sara identifia la personne comme étant l'agent Reyes elle-même.

John leur dit alors de prendre place sur la canapé pendant qu'il allait chercher du café.

" Tu as dû apprendre la nouvelle Ally " lui dit-il en revenant

" Oui, Skinner m'a convoqué dans son bureau cet après-midi pour me le dire "

" On dirait que Follmer a changé d'avis… " dit-il sarcastique

" Certainement. Bien que la décision ne vienne de Kersh " son collègue soupira longuement

" Pourquoi je reviendrais ? Je ne peux pas continuer à travailler sans Monica… " dit-il tristement

" Je sais bien. C'est difficile pour moi aussi mais maintenant l'enquête est réouverte ! "

" Le FBI n'a rien trouvé de spécial alors qu'est-ce que ça nous laisse ? " répondit-il décourag

" Un débutant qui a négligé son travail " intervint Grissom et John le regarda étonn

" Nous avons du nouveau…" continua Sara

" Vous voulez dire que vous avez une piste ? " demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

" Oui. Nous avons relevé des échantillons de terre dans la chambre ainsi que sur le tapis du salon. Nous avons également deux jeux d'empreintes de la table basse. " lui apprit Sara

" Il se peut que ces indices ne donnent rien. La terre et les empreintes peuvent très bien provenir de l'agent Reyes avant son enlèvement. Mais nous n'excluons aucune piste. " ajouta Grissom

John acquiesça en silence.

" Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir " lui dit Allison

" Quoi ? "

" Et bien, il semblerait que des preuves aient été volées "

" Quoi ? Comment ça ? " s'écria John

" Glasser a eu de l'aide sur l'analyse des preuves. L'agent Donaldson lui a proposé de s'occuper de l'empreinte et du cheveu retrouvés dans la chambre de Monica. Donaldson a reporté ses résultats à Glasser, disant que ça n'aboutissait à rien. Il ne lui a jamais remit les preuves ni les résultats en mains propres. Donaldson a proposé de les ranger lui-même et Glasser a accepté. "

" Quel abruti ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas insisté pour voir ces maudits résultats ! "

" C'est un débutant. Il lui a fait confiance. "

" John, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Donaldson ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Il était sur l'affaire Brinker. Au début tout allait bien mais il a commencé à agir bizarrement " commença-t-il

" Bizarrement ? " lui demanda Grissom

" Oui. Il était agité, nerveux, il faisait des heures supplémentaires sur l'affaire. Le tueur le fascinait. Je ne le connaissais pas assez donc j'ai pensé que c'était sa personnalité. Mais à la fin, je le surprenais à observer Monica de loin et avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Un matin, je l'ai pris à part et je lui ai demandais d'arrêter. Il était devenu complètement fou. Je l'avais surpris à étaler toutes les photos des victimes et à leur parler… Bref, notre conversation a mal tourné. Il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi, il voulait me frapper mais je l'ai empêché. L'après-midi même, il était mis en congé forcé. Je ne l'ai plus revu par la suite mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était de retour et ce le lendemain de la disparition de Monica… "

" Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à Monica ? " lui demanda Sara

" Peut-être… Je me souviens qu'il ne faisait que la regarder quand on le côtoyait… Si ce salaud a Monica je vais le lui faire payer ! " répondit-il furieux

" John ! Bon écoute, demain matin on fera des recherches sur lui. On attend aussi les résultats de Las Vegas. Tu devrais aller dormir, on se verra au bureau, ok ? "

" D'accord " répondit-il en essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

Allison se leva et demanda aux deux CSIs de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ils saluèrent John et quittèrent les lieux.

La jeune fille s'accroupit en face de son ami.

" John, ça va aller ? " demanda-t-elle en voyant une larme couler le long de sa joue

" Elle me manque… Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais on arrive trop tard ? Tous les jours j'ai peur de recevoir un coup de téléphone me disant qu'on a retrouvé son corps ! " avoua-t-il

" On va la retrouver vivante, elle me manque aussi tu sais… Ecoute, je fais entièrement confiance à Grissom et Sara, ce sont les meilleurs qu'on puisse trouver dans le domaine. Et puis on a déjà un début de piste qui semble sérieux. " elle essaya de le rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait

Dehors, Grissom et Sara attendaient patiemment. Ils étaient tombés dans un silence plutôt confortable.

" A quoi pensez-vous ? " la voix de Grissom sortit Sara de sa rêverie

" Oh… euh… rien de particulier. Juste à quel point ça doit être dur lorsqu'une personne à laquelle on tient beaucoup disparaît… " répondit-elle mélancoliquement

" C'est certain… " dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil

" J'ai vu une photo de l'agent Doggett et de l'agent Reyes, ils ont l'air très proches "

" Qui ne le serait pas après 10 ans de connaissance ? " il se mordit la lèvre après avoir dit une telle stupidit

" Oui, enfin pas dans tous les cas " répondit-elle amèrement

En si peu de temps, toutes les tensions étaient revenues entre eux. Allison sortit à cet instant et n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour ressentir l'animosité qu'il existait entre les deux scientifiques. 'J'espère qu'ils vont pas s'entretuer si je les laisse seuls'

" Désolée, John n'est plus le même depuis que Monica a disparu "

" C'est compréhensible. Ils ont l'air proches, non ? " demanda Sara

" Oui. Ils ont traversé toutes sortes d'épreuves ensemble. Ces deux là se tournent autour depuis des années mais n'ont encore jamais osé franchir le cap. Ca me donne envie de leur botter les fesses quand je les vois jouer au chat et à la souris ! " dit-elle en souriant

Sara avait baissé la tête pour ne pas qu'on la voit rougir mais Grissom la fixait malgré tout.

" J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas… " lança la jeune fille innocemment avant de rejoindre sa moto

Grissom et Sara relevèrent alors leur tête en sa direction et se mirent à rougir.

" Bon, on se voit au bureau demain matin " dit-elle avant de partir

Les deux CSIs restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur retour au motel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. 4ème partie

4ème partie

* * *

Le 3ème jour vit Allison téléphoner à Skinner afin de le mettre au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête. Il lui annonça qu'il chercherait l'adresse de Donaldson et qu'ils iraient lui rendre une petite visite. Grissom et Sara étaient partis interroger Follmer en attendant.

A leur retour, ils furent surpris de voir un John Doggett bien portant. Il était vêtu d'un costume cravate noir avec chemise bleue. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en brosse et il était rasé de près, plus de cernes sous ses yeux non plus.

" Agent Doggett " le salua Grissom

" Appelez-moi John… J'ai du nouveau sur Donaldson " annonça-t-il gaiement

" Qu'avez-vous trouv ? " s'enquit le scientifique

" Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ai démissionné le lendemain de la clôture du dossier "

" Drôle de coïncidence en effet " observa Grissom

" Je vais continuer mes recherches. "

" Comment ça s'est passé avec Follmer ? " leur demanda Allison

" Plutôt bien mais il semble pas intéressant… " annonça Sara

Le téléphone sonna et la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre.

" C'était Skinner. Il nous attend pour aller rendre visite à ce cher Donaldson ! " dit-elle en raccrochant

" Parfait ! " s'exclama John en se levant d'un bond et sortant en premier

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les 3 agents du FBI accompagnés des deux CSIs se trouvèrent devant la maison de Donaldson.

John et Skinner se rendirent sur le pas de la porte et sonnèrent. Aucune réponse. Aucun bruit ni mouvement ne provenant de l'intérieur. John sonna à nouveau et appela en même temps :

" Liam Donaldson, c'est le FBI ! Ouvrez votre porte immédiatement ! "

" Excusez-moi " dit un homme habitant la maison voisine

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'intrus.

" Vous chercher Mr Donaldson ? "

" Oui. Vous savez où on peut le trouver ? " demanda John énerv

" Il a déménagé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je n'en sais pas plus… La maison est en vente " annonça-t-il

" Vous avez un numéro de téléphone pour joindre le vendeur ? " intervint Grissom

" Oui mais ça ne vous avancera pas à grand chose, c'est n'est pas Donaldson le propriétaire, il ne faisait que louer la maison. "

" Nous allons tout de même interroger le propriétaire " répondit le scientifique

L'homme acquiesça et partit chercher le numéro de téléphone.

" Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? " demanda Skinner

" Il faut retrouver la trace de Donaldson. Je vais me charger de contacter le propriétaire "

" Vous ne voulez pas entrer quand même ? " dit Skinner en montrant la porte

" Ca ne servirai à rien. Il vaut mieux se mettre aux recherches tout de suite. "

Après que le voisin ait réapparu, ils quittèrent les lieux pour retourner au Quartier Général.

John leur annonça à leur arrivée qu'il se rendait au département Forensics afin de voir si le travail sur les empreintes avançait. Pendant ce temps, Allison et les deux CSIs menèrent des recherches sur Donaldson.

Le moral de John était retombé depuis la descente chez l'ex-agent du FBI et maintenant qu'il pouvait être n'importe où, les chances de retrouver Monica étaient minces. Allison n'était pas mieux mais elle se concentrait sur son travail pour y penser le moins possible.

Tout ceci n'avait pas échappé à Sara, qui se sentait impuissante face à la situation.

" Agent Moreau, est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant se frotter les yeux

" Oui oui. Je suis juste un peu à cran en ce moment… " avoua-t-elle

" Je comprends parfaitement…"

" Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être seule… que tout le monde vous abandonne alors que vos amis sont toujours là, mais que vous ne le savais pas ? " lui demanda la jeune fille

" Oui, ça m'arrive même souvent… " répondit Sara tristement

Grissom releva la tête de ses notes et observa Sara l'air affecté.

" Je sais que John va mal mais je n'arrive jamais à trouver les mots ni les gestes pour le réconforter… C'est comme si je faisais un blocage sur mes émotions… Je n'arrive jamais à les laisser paraître… "

" Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas… " dit Grissom, ce qui surprit les deux femmes

" Il y a des gens pour qui ça va tout seul de dire ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur. Pour d'autre, ça se complique et ils ont l'impression de se retrouver en 1ère ligne d'un champ de bataille. On a beau essayer de parler mais jamais rien ne sort… " admit-il

Il croisa le regard choqué de Sara et détourna les yeux quelques secondes après. Un silence tomba sur la pièce et fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par Allison.

" Ah… coïncidence ou pas… le véhicule de Donaldson correspond à celui des traces de pneus. Je sais que c'est un véhicule courant mais là… "

Grissom se leva et vint se placer derrière elle afin de voir l'écran d'ordinateur.

" J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas vendu ou nettoyé entre temps… " soupira-t-il

" C'est tout de même étrange qu'une personne ayant autant de connaissance en forensics laisse autant de preuves derrière elle… " observa Sara

" Personne ne commet le crime parfait " répondit Grissom

" Oui et d'après ce qu'a dit John, son état mental s'est dégradé ce qui avoir été un facteur "

" Il portait tout de même des gants. Mais je pense que c'est ça qui a fait que les empreintes sur la table basse sont presque inutilisables. Il a dû trébucher à cause du tapis et essayer de se rattraper, de simples gants en latex peuvent laisser des traces. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats pour en être sûrs… "

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable.

" Grissom "

_"__ Gil ! C'est Catherine, comment ça va ? __"___

" Bien. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? " demanda-t-il impatient

_"__ En fait, je voulais vous parler de mon enquête actuelle. Notre serial killer à un mode opératoire ayant un lien avec d'autres affaires similaires. __"_

" Parfait, vous êtes sûre que c'est la même personne ? "

_"__ Pas encore, on attend le rapport d'autopsie d'une victime de Paris __"___

" Paris ? Comment ça de Paris ? " dit-il étonn

_"__ J'ai oublié de vous préciser que les cas similaires avaient eu lieu en France. __"___

" Oh ok "

_"__ Ah ! __Voici le rapport d'autopsie, je vous tiens au courant, bye ! __"___

Grissom raccrocha et vit Sara le regarder curieusement.

" Leur enquête avance et ils viennent de peut être de trouver un lien avec des cas similaires en France " expliqua-t-il

" Ok… si Catherine doit aller à Paris je fais un malheur ! " annonça-t-elle l'air faussement méchant

" Et pourquoi ça ? " répondit Grissom avec un léger sourire

" C'est la ville du romantisme ! " déclara-t-elle

" Je ne sais pas si vous auriez eu le temps de faire du tourisme alors que vous avez une affaire à résoudre. " répondit-il toujours égal à lui-même

" Faut toujours que vous cassiez l'ambiance " soupira-t-elle ce qui fit sourire son supérieur encore plus

Il ne pas le temps de répondre car son portable sonna à nouveau.

" Oui Catherine ? " dit-il en ayant vu son numéro affich

_"__ On a un problème Gil __"___

" De quoi s'agit-il ? "

_"__ Le rapport d'autopsie est rédigé en… français… __"_ annonça-t-elle embarrassée

" Ca semble logique vu qu'il vient de Paris… " répondit Grissom ironique

_"__ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Gil ! Comment allons nous le traduire maintenant ? __"___

" Je n'en ai aucune idée Cath… Comment avez-vous fait pour l'obtenir ? "

_"__ Warrick est tombé sur une personne qui parlait anglais __"___

Sara vit Grissom se renfrogner et lorsqu'il la regarda, elle en profita pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

" Ils ont reçu le rapport d'autopsie mais il est rédigé en français… " lui dit-il

" Oh " soupira-t-elle

Allison en profita pour s'adresser à Grissom.

" Dites-lui de le faxer ici. Voici le numéro "

" Mais pourquoi ? "

" Faites-le " répondit la jeune fille sans aucune explication

Grissom s'exécuta et dit à Catherine qu'il la rappellerait.

2 minutes plus tard, le fax émit un bip pour signaler la réception d'un nouveau message. Allison prit la feuille et se mit à lire, observée par les deux CSIs.

Elle demanda le portable de Grissom et appela Catherine.

_" Willows "_

" Hey Catherine, c'est Allison. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des problèmes de traduction? "

_"__ C'est exact. Je ne parle pas français. __"___

" Ok, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? "

_"__ Les grandes lignes __"___

" Et bien, la victime a été battue. Présence d'ecchymoses sur la plupart du corps, on l'a brûlée à la cigarette, elle a été violée puis poignardée à multiples reprises. Il est indiqué que la cause du décès est due à un coup porté à la base du cou, probablement à l'aide d'un objet tel qu'une planche. "

_"__ Génial ! C'est le même mode opératoire qu'ici ! Merci infiniment Allison ! __"_

" Mais de rien. Et si vous voulez la traduction complète dites-le-moi ! "

_" Ok, merci encore "_ et elle raccrocha

Allison rendit le portable à Grissom et s'aperçut que les deux scientifiques la regardaient étrangement.

" Vous avez étudié le français au lycée ? " demanda Grissom

Allison fit non de la tête avant de leur annoncer :

" Je suis d'origine française. J'ai obtenu la double nationalité il y a deux ans. "

Un 'oh' se fit entendre juste avant que le portable de Grissom ne sonne une énième fois.

" Grissom " fit-il ennuyer

_"__ Hey Grissom ! Comment ça se passe à Washington ? Vous prenez du bon temps ? __"___

" Greg ! Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter ! " répondit-il entre ses dents

_"__ Je vois… bon j'ai vos résultats et vous n'allez jamais le croire ! __"_ dit-il gaiement

" Greg, venez en aux faits ! "

_" Ok, la terre que vous avez relevée ne provient que d'un seul endroit du pays…"_

" O ? " s'impatienta-t-il

_" J'ai nomm : le Nevada ! "_

" Vous êtes sûr ? " demanda-t-il perplexe

_" Absolument ! Warrick a même effectué quelques recherches pour s'en assurer. "_

" Parfait. Bon boulot Greg. Est-ce que vous pouvez me faxer les résultats maintenant ? "

_" Bien sûr. Je m'y mets tout de suite ! "_

Grissom raccrocha et se tourna vers Sara et Allison.

" Vous avez du nouveau ? " s'enquit Sara

" Oui. La terre provient du Nevada… " annonça-t-il ravi

" Vraiment ? " Sara avait du mal à y croire

" Oui et Warrick a même fait des recherches. "

Au même moment, l'ordinateur d'Allison émit un bip.

" Je viens de recevoir le dossier personnel de Donaldson. Grissom, pouvez-vous appeler John et lui faire part de vos résultats ? "

" Aucun problème " il partit téléphoner dans un coin de la pièce

Le fax se déclencha, signe que Greg venait d'envoyer les résultats. Ce fut Sara qui les réceptionnèrent.

" Sara, venez voir " l'appela Allison

" Regardez ça, Donaldson a hérité il y a quelques mois de la maison de ses parents. Elle se trouve "

" Boulder City dans le Nevada " termina la scientifique

" C'est à quelques kilomètres de Vegas " ajouta-t-elle

Grissom raccrocha et se dépêcha d'aller partager ses informations avec ses collègues.

" Donaldson est revenu du Nevada la veille de l'enlèvement. John a demandé à un de ses collègues et il lui a aussi apprit qu'il partait souvent là-bas. Il possèderait une maison à… " mais Sara le coupa

" Laissez moi deviner… Boulder City ? "

" Exact. Comment le savez-vous ? "

" C'est dans son dossier personnel. Il a hérité de la maison de ses parents il y a 3 mois. " répondit-elle en souriant

Grissom n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car le portable d'Allison se mit à sonner.

" Moreau…génial ! … Appel Skinner tout de suite ! …On le tient !…" s'écria-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de voir les deux CSIs la regarder étrangement.

" C'était John, AFIS a trouvé une correspondance pour les empreintes… "

" Et ? " pressa Grissom

" Le premier set correspond aux empreintes de Monica quant au second… ce sont les empreintes de Donaldson ! John va prévenir Skinner et on pourra partir pour le Nevada. "

" Génial ! " répondit Sara

" Je vais appeler Brass pour qu'il contacte la police de Boulder City. Il faudrait d'abord que nous soyons sûrs que Donaldson est bien là-bas. " annonça Grissom

20 minutes plus tard, Skinner suivit de John entra dans le bureau en trombe.

" On le tient ! Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir s'il est bien dans le Nevada ! " dit-il

" Je vous ai devancé et j'ai fait envoyer une patrouille pour surveiller sa maison " répondit Grissom

" Très bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Allez donc manger quelque chose en attendant. "

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était midi passé.

" Ok, on vous tient au courant si on a du nouveau " dit Allison en se levant

John, Allison, Grissom et Sara se retrouvèrent dans un fast-food non loin du quartier général du FBI. Les deux hommes se portèrent volontaires pour aller chercher à manger pendant que leurs collègues trouvaient une place.

" Allison, comment se fait-il que vous ayez obtenu la double nationalité en si peu de temps ? En général, il faut plusieurs années vécues dans le pays… " commença Sara

" Je sais, disons que je suis dans un cas particulier… " répondit-elle

" Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la France ? "

" Entre autre… On a tous un passé plus ou moins douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle en évitant un sujet encore trop difficile

L'expression de Sara changea radicalement et Allison sut qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans le domaine.

" Douloureux oui " l'entendit-elle murmurer

John et Grissom choisirent ce moment pour arriver.

" Hey, voici le repas. Ally je t'ai pris ton plat habituel " lui dit John

" Merci " répondit-elle avant d'attaquer

Grissom s'assit à côté de Sara et lui tendit un plat.

" Je vous ai pris une salade. C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient de végétarien. " annonça-t-il

Sara fut surprise qu'il se rappelle de ça après quelques années.

" Oh…euh… merci Griss " répondit-elle avec un sourire

Grissom la regarda simplement en souriant avant de commencer à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il voulut prendre une serviette quand la main de Sara bouscula la sienne. La jeune femme se mit à rougir lorsqu'il lui en tendit une.

" Merci " _'Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou je vais fondre ! '_ hurla-t-elle intérieurement

Le reste du repas passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le portable de Grissom ne sonne.

" Grissom "

_"__ Hey ! C'est Jim. __Bon j'ai fait mettre une patrouille devant chez Donaldson et devinez quoi! __"___

" Dites-moi ! " le pressa-t-il

_"__ Votre homme est l ! __"___

" Parfait ! Gardez une voiture là-bas, on vient dès que possible ! " lui dit-il

_"__ Ok, bye Gil ! __"___

Grissom s'empressa de raccrocher avant d'annoncer:

" Donaldson est bien à Boulder City ! "

" Ok, j'appelle Skinner " dit John avant de se lever

Ils quittèrent tous le fast-food en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre les bureaux.

A peine arrivés dans le couloir, Skinner vint à leur rencontre.

" J'ai un mandat. Je suis en train de faire réserver des billets d'avion pour que l'on puisse partir dès que possible " annonça-t-il nerveusement

" Vous devriez aller préparer vos affaires. Je vous appellerai pour vous donner l'heure du vol. " dit Allison à l'intention des deux CSIs

" Ok, à plus tard " répondit Grissom avant d'entraîner Sara avec lui.

Au motel, les deux scientifiques étaient chacun dans leur chambre, bouclant leurs bagages. On frappa à la porte de Sara et cette dernière alla ouvrir. Grissom se tenait dans l'embrasure, visage impassible comme à son habitude.

" Allison vient de m'appeler, notre avion est prévu pour 20 heures, ce qui doit nous faire partir d'ici vers 17h30. Ca nous laisse donc du temps pour nous reposer. " dit-il surtout pour Sara

Elle avait du mal à dormir depuis qu'ils étaient sur l'affaire. Grissom s'était déjà levé en pleine nuit et avait vu de la lumière sous la porte de la jeune femme en allant prendre l'air.

" Ok " répondit-elle en voyant qu'il hésitait à partir

" Sara… ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un café tout à l'heure ? " demanda-t-il alors timidement

" Euh… oui, pourquoi pas " répondit-elle surprise mais contente

" A tout à l'heure alors "

" Bye, Grissom " dit-elle avant de refermer sa porte et d'aller s'allonger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. 5ème partie

5ème Partie

* * *

Vers 16 heures, Grissom frappa à la porte de Sara. Celle-ci lui ouvrit sans attendre.  
  
" Est-ce que vos bagages sont prêts ? J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait trouver un Starbucks pas trop loin d'ici..." annonça-t-il  
  
" Oui, pourquoi pas " répondit-elle avant d'aller chercher ses affaires.  
  
Contrairement à l'allée, Grissom prit sa valise malgré tout avant d'aller la ranger dans le coffre de la voiture. Sara quitta sa chambre et observa les lieux l'air pensive.  
  
" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " lui demanda Grissom en venant se placer à ses côtés  
  
" Non non, tout va bien... " elle se tourna et partit en direction de l'accueil du motel. Grissom l'observa s'éloigner avant de la rattraper.  
  
Ils rendirent leurs clés de chambre et regagnèrent la voiture.  
  
A quelques kilomètres de là, ils arrivèrent sur le parking d'un fast-food.  
  
" Wow McDonald's Grissom ? " dit Sara peu convaincue  
  
" C'est mieux que rien et puis on est pas loin de l'aéroport... " dit-il penaud avant de sortir du véhicule  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'avancèrent vers les caisses. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, rien d'étonnant vu qu'il était encore tôt.  
  
" Vous voulez quelque chose à manger avec votre caf ? " lui demanda-t-il  
  
" Hum... Un muffin " répondit-elle en observant les desserts  
  
" Ok, alors deux cafés noirs et deux muffins " annonça Grissom à l'intention de la serveuse  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient installés à une table, dans un silence plutôt confortable. Finalement, après d'agonisants essais pour parler, Grissom posa son café et lâcha :  
  
" Je suis désolé Sara... " dit-il nerveusement  
  
Devant sa réaction si soudaine et confuse, Sara ne sut pas quoi répondre...  
  
" Huh ? Je ne vous suis pas Grissom " répondit-elle en se demandant à quand remontait la dernière fois où Gil Grissom s'était excusé.  
  
" Je... Pour la promotion..." bégaya-t-il le regard plongé sur sa tasse de caf  
  
Sara se pencha en arrière tout en ayant un 'oh' collé sur ses lèvres. Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à continuer alors elle abrégea ses souffrances.  
  
" Ecoutez, il n'y a plus de quoi s'excuser. En plus, la promotion a été annulée donc ce n'est plus la peine de la mentionner. Vous avez recommandé Nick, point final. " ça y est, elle était agacée  
  
Elle avait apprit pour la recommandation par Nick lui-même. S'il ne l'avait pas mentionné, jamais elle n'aurait su que Grissom l'avait choisi à sa place. Elle lui en voulait, mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il n'avait même pas eu le cran de lui annoncer de vive voix.  
  
" Sara... " commença-t-il  
  
" Quoi ! " dit-elle un peu trop fort et les clients se retournèrent sur les deux scientifiques  
  
" Désolée... " s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt  
  
" Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour vous avoir donner une raison stupide... mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous mais... malheureusement je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. "  
  
" Sans blague " murmura-t-elle entre ses dents  
  
" Si je vous avais recommandée, tout le monde y aurait vu du favoritisme. Toute sorte de rumeurs auraient pu voir le jour après ça. Et si je ne vous recommandais pas, on en serait au même point qu'aujourd'hui. Vous m'en voulez et vous croyez que je vous punis pour ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. "  
  
" Vous vous rendez compte que Nick n'a même pas été mentionné dans ce que vous venez de dire. C'est donc purement personnel comme raison ? " demanda- t-elle sèchement  
  
" Non, j'ai bien sûr étudié le travail de Nick. " répondit-il  
  
" Vous savez pertinemment que mes résultats sont meilleurs que les siens ! A moins que ce soit une autre raison qui vous ai poussé à le choisir ?! "  
  
" Je voulais une personne différente pour un tel poste, quelqu'un qui soit... "  
  
" Sociable ? " termina la jeune femme  
  
" Exactement ! "  
  
" Ok, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleur pour les contacts humains mais de là à ce qu'on choisisse quelqu'un pour ses qualités humaines et pas ses performances, ça me dépasse ! " elle croisa ses bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise  
  
" Il y a aussi une autre raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas recommandée... " admit-il honteusement et toujours en évitant son regard  
  
Il entendit Sara soupirer longuement et s'efforça de parler.  
  
" Sara, je sais que nos rapports sont tendus depuis quelques temps et ce à cause de moi " dit-il sarcastiquement  
  
" Mais j'ai tout de même réfléchis à pas mal de chose ces derniers mois... " il osa alors la regarder et vit de la colère ainsi que de la peine dans ses yeux.  
  
" Je me disais que si vous aviez cette place, rien ne pourrait arriver entre nous... Et si nous avions eu une relation à ce moment, une fois de plus vous auriez été accusée de favoritisme et je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive... Et je ne sais pas si tout ce que je viens de dire à un sens ou pas. " dit-il en riant nerveusement pour évacuer son malaise  
  
" Pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ?C'est pas comme si vous alliez changer quoi que ce soit à la situation... " répondit-elle après une pause  
  
" Justement si... " avoua-t-il timidement  
  
" Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'après ce que vous avez dit à Lurie vous allez changer d'avis ! " lâcha-t-elle exaspérée  
  
C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire... En voyant l'expression stupéfaite de Grissom, elle décida de faire le grand plongeon.  
  
" Oui, j'étais derrière la vitre sans teint et je suis désolée d'avoir entendu votre conversation. N'allez pas croire que je vous espionnais. "  
  
Grissom avala le reste de son café doucement avant de lui répondre :  
  
" Je ne vous accuse de rien. Et puis, je parlais au passé... " expliqua-t-il  
  
" Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre à ça ? "  
  
" C'est simple, je suis prêt à prendre des risques pour faire ce que je me suis toujours refuser à faire..." répondit-il en la dévisageant avec un léger sourire  
  
" Vraiment ? Vous avez donc décidé que ça en valait la peine... " dit-elle incrédule  
  
" Je l'ai toujours su mais quelque chose me retenait " avoua-t-il  
  
" Quoi donc ? "  
  
" La peur... "  
  
" Vous aviez peur de quoi ? " lui demanda-t-elle  
  
Grissom lui confessa alors tout ce qui le retenait en arrière depuis des années et qui le faisait réagir aussi durement avec Sara. Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, Sara n'en revenait pas et lui sentait sa conscience allégée.  
  
Il fut soulagé de voir un vrai sourire se former sur les lèvres de Sara après un si long silence.  
  
" Alors, est-ce que j'ai le droit à une seconde chance ? " demanda-t-il timidement  
  
Sara semblait considérer sa question avant de se pencher et de poser sa main sur la sienne.  
  
" Pourquoi pas ? " fut tout ce qu'elle répondit  
  
Grissom se mit à sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il était temps de partir pour l'aéroport.  
  
John, Allison et leur supérieur venaient d'arriver à l'aéroport. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas d'affaires avec eux, si ce n'est pour leur arme, car l'arrestation de Donaldson ne prendrait que très peu de temps. Les 3 agents attendaient patiemment leur vol dans le café de l'aéroport. John trépignait sur place, il voulait déjà être dans le Nevada afin de s'occuper de l'ex-agent.  
  
Grissom et Sara arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et annoncèrent aux fédéraux qu'ils allaient faire enregistrer leurs bagages. Ils se retrouvèrent tous par la suite et attendirent patiemment. Leur vol fut appelé et ils embarquèrent sans attendre.  
  
Ils débarquèrent plus de 5 heures plus tard et ce fut Jim Brass qui les accueillis malgré l'heure tardive. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et décidèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
  
" Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, nous irons à Boulder City dès le matin pour interroger Donaldson. " dit Grissom  
  
Tout le monde acquiesça malgré le fait qu'ils auraient voulu que tout se termine au plus vite.  
  
Grissom proposa à Sara de la raccompagner tandis que Brass se chargeait de déposer les 3 agents fédéraux à leur hôtel.  
  
Il était 7 heures 30 du matin lorsque 3 véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de campagne de Donaldson. Le premier véhicule, un Ford banalisée noire, vit ses occupants en sortir précipitamment. Jim Brass accompagné de John, Allison et Skinner marchèrent en direction de la porte. Les deux occupants de la seconde voiture, deux officiers de police, restèrent en arrière et observèrent se qui se passait devant eux. Enfin, Grissom et Sara sortirent de leur Denali et se positionnèrent derrière Brass.  
  
Ce dernier frappa rudement la porte en criant à Donaldson de venir ouvrir. Celui-ci apparut quelques instants plus tard et voyant de qui il s'agissait, essaya de repousser la porte avant de s'enfuir vers l'arrière de sa maison. Brass, qui avait retenu la porte entra en force tandis que Skinner et un des officiers couraient vers l'arrière de l'habitation. Grissom suivit son collègue à l'intérieur tout en resta devant Sara au cas où... John et Allison avaient leur revolver à la main et se déplaçait dans la maison, les deux scientifiques les joignit et inspectèrent les lieux. Grissom vit une porte fermée à l'aide de plusieurs cadenas dans le couloir menant à la cuisine et fit signe à John de venir. Le second officier de police vit la porte et alla chercher quelque chose pour les casser. Il revint avec le bélier qui servait habituellement à défoncer les portes lors des enquêtes. John en attrapa un côté et à l'aide de l'officier, ils éclatèrent les cadenas au bout de plusieurs essais.  
  
A ce moment là, Skinner et le second officier arrivèrent devant la maison, Donaldson menotté et ils l'embarquèrent dans la voiture de patrouiller. Brass et Skinner restèrent dehors à le surveiller mais aussi à lui lire ses droits. Au loin, une ambulance se faisait entendre.  
  
John dévala les escaliers en appelant 'Monica' mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Allison, Grissom et Sara suivaient derrière lui et se retrouvèrent tous devant une lourde porte en métal. Les deux hommes s'en chargèrent et elle finit par s'ouvrir. John fut le premier à entrer dans l'étroite pièce et à trouver Monica. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme était inconsciente, les pieds et les poings liés et été bâillonnée. Il l'a défit de ses liens et lui enleva le bâillon avant de la soulever et de se précipiter vers l'extérieur où l'ambulance venait d'arriver. Allison resta avec les deux CSIs, elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement mais c'était aussi pour évacuer tout son stress des derniers mois. Sara s'approcha d'elle et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.  
  
" Allez le rejoindre. Nous allons rester un peu ici pour faire quelques photos. " lui dit-elle gentiment  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça avant de marcher vers les escaliers. Elle se tourna alors et leur dit :  
  
" Merci pour tout " puis elle disparut  
  
Sara échangea un bref sourire de contentement avec Grissom avant de se mettre au travail.  
  
Pendant ce temps, John sortit de la maison avec Monica dans ses bras et tout le monde se retourna sur lui. Jusqu'à présent et à cause du manque de lumière, il n'avait pas vu les hématomes couvrant le visage de son amie. Les EMTs sortirent un brancard et vinrent à sa rencontre, ils posèrent la jeune femme délicatement et commencèrent à la soigner. Ils demandèrent à John s'il venait avec et ce dernier s'empressa de monter dans l'ambulance.  
  
Allison avait assisté à la scène depuis le perron et regardait maintenant l'homme assis à l'arrière du véhicule de police. Ses poings se fermèrent inconsciemment et la haine s'empara d'elle.  
  
" Agent Moreau, je vais mener l'interrogatoire du suspect avec le Capitaine Brass, vous venez ? " lui demanda son supérieur  
  
Bien sûre qu'elle venait, quelle question stupide !  
  
" Oui " répondit-elle  
  
Grissom et Sara émergèrent à cet instant et allèrent ranger leurs kits dans la Denali. Brass alla les voir pour leur expliquer qu'ils emmenaient le suspect à Vegas pour qu'il subisse un interrogatoire. Les deux CSIs décidèrent d'aller au labo et de commencer à rédiger leur rapport concernant l'affaire en attendant les aveux complets de Donaldson.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Allison se tenait derrière la vitre sans teint. Elle observait Skinner et Brass s'entretenir avec Donaldson. Pendant ce temps, Monica venait d'être placée dans une chambre d'hôpital à Boulder City et John veillait sur elle. Quant à Grissom et Sara, ils étaient dans le bureau du premier en train de rédiger leur rapport.  
  
" Pourquoi avoir enlever l'agent Monica Reyes ? " demanda Brass d'entrée de jeu  
  
Donaldson eut un petit rire cynique.  
  
" Disons que je l'aimais bien... " Brass et Skinner eurent une drôle d'expression  
  
" Vous enlevez une jeune femme pour la seule raison que vous l'aimez bien ? J'ai un peu de mal à y croire... " répliqua Brass  
  
" Monica ne répondait pas à mes avances... c'était la seule femme qui existait pour moi mais j'avais de la concurrence ! " s'écria-t-il avant de continuer  
  
" J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour elle mais non ! C'était toujours l'autre qui avait toute son attention ! "  
  
" Qui ça ' l'autre' ? " demanda Skinner  
  
" John Doggett ! Il a osé me faire une remarque à ce sujet. J'ai pas accepté de me faire marcher sur les pieds par ce crétin ! "  
  
" C'est pour cette raison que vous avez kidnappé Monica Reyes ? "  
  
" Exact... " dit-il à la manière d'un dément  
  
Pendant tout le reste de l'interrogatoire, Allison entendit les propos dingue de Donaldson. Le type avait complètement perdu les pédales...  
  
Brass partit faire un compte-rendu à Grissom et Sara pendant qu'Allison et Skinner décidèrent d'aller voir Monica.  
  
A l'hôpital de Boulder City, les deux agents fédéraux demandèrent à une infirmière où se trouvait la chambre de Monica. Elle partit chercher le renseignement et ré-apparu quelques minutes plus tard en leur disant :  
  
" Chambre 226, 3ème étage "  
  
Ils la remercièrent avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivés au bon étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent. John était assis sur le bord du lit et tenant dans sa main celle de Monica et passait l'autre tendrement dans ses cheveux. Monica était éveillée et parlait avec John de ce qu'elle avait ressenti tout le temps de sa disparition. Celui-ci l'écoutait de toute son attention et lorsque la jeune femme eut fini, il se penchant et l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
Skinner frappa légèrement sur la porte pour les mettre au courant de leur présence. Ca le gênait de devoir mettre fin à ce moment d'intimité mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les deux occupants de la chambre se tournèrent vers la porte surpris et Monica leur offrit un grand sourire.  
  
" Allison ! " s'écria Monica  
  
" Hey " répondit-elle calmement en s'avançant vers elle  
  
" Comme est-ce que ça va ? " s'enquit la jeune fille  
  
" Je vais bien, je suis tellement contente que tout soit fini... " dit-elle émue et la jeune fille acquiesça  
  
" John m'a tout expliqué pour le classement de l'affaire et pour l'aide de la police scientifique de Las Vegas "  
  
" Je ne sais pas si sans eux on en serait là aujourd'hui " avoua Allison  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Skinner ne parle.  
  
" Quand est-ce qu'ils vous libèrent ? "  
  
" J'attends justement le médecin, mon infirmière est partie lui demander "  
  
A ce moment là, un jeune médecin entra dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
" On veut déjà nous quitter à ce que je vois " dit-il  
  
Monica acquiesça et se mit à sourire  
  
" Bon, je vais vous examiner et je verrai s'il est sage de vous laisser partir ou pas. " annonça-t-il  
  
Allison et Skinner se dirigèrent vers la porte et John se leva à son tour. Monica ne voulait pas qu'il parte et refusa de lâcher sa main.  
  
" Mon' je serais juste là " dit-il en désignant la porte  
  
" Je reviens dès que c'est fini, ok ? " dit-il  
  
" Ok " elle finit par le laisser partir  
  
Les trois agents se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises à proximités.  
  
" Comment ça va John ? " lui demanda Allison inquiète, voyant la mine fatiguée qu'il affichait.  
  
" Beaucoup mieux...Comment s'est passée l'interrogatoire de Donaldson ? "  
  
" Il est passé aux aveux. Apparemment il avait une dent contre toi et s'est vengé en quelque sorte sur Monica "  
  
John soupira longuement.  
  
" Je ne peux pas croire que tout est de ma faute... "  
  
" Ne dites pas ça " intervint Skinner  
  
" Ce type est un malade, il aurait pu faire ça avec n'importe qui alors arrête de te faire des reproches. " continua Allison  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra révélant le médecin qui continuait de parler à Monica.  
  
John se leva immédiatement et entra sans attendre.  
  
" Bon Mlle Reyes peut sortir, je vais aller chercher les formulaires et lui faire une prescription pour quelques médicaments. " dit le médecin à l'intention de John  
  
" Merci Docteur. " répondit-il  
  
Monica partit s'habiller et ses trois collègues l'attendirent patiemment. 20 minutes plus tard, tout était réglé et les quatre agents fédéraux montèrent dans la voiture prêtée par Brass. Ils prirent la direction de Las Vegas.  
  
Lorsque le véhicule s'embarqua sur le Strip, Monica ne put s'empêcher de contempler l'univers de cette ville si particulière.  
  
" Jamais j'aurais pensé voir Las Vegas sous de telles circonstances " dit- elle pensive  
  
John lui prit la main et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Monica ne se tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Skinner prit un dernier virage avant que l'imposant bâtiment du LVMPD ne se dessine à l'horizon.  
  
Arrivés à la CSI Division, Allison leur dit d'aller s'installer dans la Break Room pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de Grissom et de Sara. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le reste de l'équipe ne soit présente. Elle prit la direction du bureau de Grissom et frappa plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse. Elle chercha dans plusieurs labo avant de finalement les trouver... Ils étaient dans un coin de la Layout Room et les lumières étaient faibles. Des dossiers étaient étalés sur la grande table et avaient apparemment du mal à attirer l'attention des deux scientifiques.  
  
Les deux intéressés portaient leur blouse bleue de travail et se trouvaient debout contre la table, s'embrassant tendrement. Allison ne put s'empêcher de sourire et décida de les laisser tranquille. Elle partit donc rejoindre ses collègues. Elle fut surprise de voir Monica et John dans la même situation que Grissom et Sara. Skinner avait disparu de la salle.  
  
Ils entendirent la jeune s'éclaircir la gorge et se séparèrent.  
  
" Alors, tu les as trouvés ? " demanda John  
  
" Si on veut... " répondit-elle vaguement  
  
" Comment ça ? " lui demanda-t-il confus  
  
" Et bien disons qu'ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir être dérangés... "  
  
John alla lui demander plus de renseignements lorsque Brass suivit de Grissom et de Sara entrèrent dans la salle. Skinner suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Allison décida alors de faire les présentations.  
  
" Monica, voici le capitaine Jim Brass, le Dr Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle qui fait partie de son équipe de CSIs "  
  
La jeune femme les salua et leur serrèrent la main. Elle commença alors à les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait afin de la retrouver. Après qu'ils aient échangé quelques mots, les fédéraux décidèrent d'aller manger quelque chose en attendant de prendre leur avion l'après-midi même. Brass décida de rentrer chez lui et au moment de partir, il glissa à Allison :  
  
" Vous aviez peur de rentrer dans la salle tout à l'heure ? " dit-il en désignant les deux scientifiques de la tête  
  
La jeune fille se mit à rougir et se trouva face aux deux CSIs qui avaient l'air de s'être fait pris au piège.  
  
" Euh... Je ne voulais déranger... " bredouilla-t-elle  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'eux trois à présent et Allison se jeta à l'eau.  
  
" Je... Je voulais vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous auriez très bien pu refuser d'aider le FBI mais vous l'avez fait et grâce à vous on a retrouvé Monica. J'ai une dette envers vous et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je le ferais avec plaisir. " annonça-t- elle timidement  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça " lui répondit Grissom en souriant  
  
" J'insiste " dit-elle déterminée  
  
" Agent Moreau, ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Je n'aimais pas les fédéraux avant mais vous nous avez fait connaître des personnes différentes de celles que j'ai déjà côtoyées. Et si jamais un jour on a besoin des services des fédéraux je vous appellerai. "  
  
" Aucun problème ! Mes collègues aussi sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour vous. Bon je vais aller les rejoindre...Sara, je vous le redis encore, ne laissez pas votre travail vous consumer. "  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va changer maintenant " dit-elle en regardant Grissom avec intérêt  
  
" Vous direz au revoir aux autres de ma part. " Grissom et Sara acquiescèrent  
  
" Bonne chance pour l'avenir " dit-elle pour leur travail mais aussi pour leur relation  
  
Elle leur serra la main avant de partir à regrets. Elle échangea un dernier sourire avec eux avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
A présent, tous allaient retrouver la routine de leur travail et continuer leur vie tranquillement. Certains en couple et d'autres seuls comme avant...

FIN


End file.
